After Five Years
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Hermione and Ron had a huge fight. After five years, Hermione goes to the Burrow to find Ron with Lavender Brown. Does he still love her? Will they ever get back together? Much drama ensues in later chapters.
1. Seeing Each Other Again

**Hey guys. I know, I know. I already have two stories going, one postponed, but this was the second story I wrote, and it's already written out. I plan for this whole story to be up on the website in the next week. It will not be my main focus. My main focus right now is the other three incomplete stories on the website and all my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters**

It had been five years since she had seen him.

She had ran out the door, bawling her eyes out, hoping he would follow her. He didn't, just slammed the door behind her. It had been some rumor having to do with her cheating on _him_ with an unknown guy. This was told to _him_ by Seamus. _He_, of course, believed the bloke. Although, she hadn't thought it would last _this_ long! Five years!

Five years since she had seen Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, anybody really.

Harry and Ginny, who she considered her best and only mates, had begged her to come back to the Burrow for all those years, but she just wasn't ready. She couldn't face _him_ yet. Another invitation came from them, and finally, she accepted.

It was a few days before Christmas when she apparated to the Burrow, bag in hand. They had invited her to stay for the holiday.

Harry and Ginny greeted her at the door, both giving her a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed, smiling warmly at them.

"We've missed you too, 'Mione." Harry said. She let other people call her 'Mione now, since she convinced herself she was over Ron.

"So where's…" Hermione started, but her thought was forgotten when _he_ walked in.

Ron Weasley. And Lavender Brown.

His arm was around her neck, while her arm was around her waist. They were as close to each other as possible, both laughing at something she was sure Ron had said. Hermione remembered when it had been her in his arms, making jokes and laughing at his. Her eyes burned and blurred with tears.

As they stepped more into the kitchen, Ron's eyes fell on her. Now his complete focus was on her.

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously, looking her up and down. Lavender moved closer to him, if that was possible.

Hermione spun on her heel, walked out the door, and slammed it behind her. When she was a few feet away from the door, she let her tears fall silently. Someone came out and patted her on the back.

"For the record, we all hate her." they said. It was Ginny's voice.

Hermione hugged Ginny and started to sob. After a few moments, Hermione pulled away.

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe he never really loved me at all. He probably liked me, but took it as something more, when he really only liked me as a friend. It wasn't a true, deep love, like you and Harry have. How I love him." she said sadly, wiping away some tears.

"Hermione, don't say that!" Ginny scolded.

"Ginny, it's the truth! He seemed happy when he was with her. Maybe when he kissed me in seventh year, it wasn't what he expected. He probably made up the rumor to get rid of me."

"Hermione Granger, you listen to me! That is _not_ true. He moped around for the longest time after the fight. You know what he did all the time? Sat by the fireplace. He'd get up, grab some floo powder, get in position, then drop the powder and sit back down hopelessly. Mum hid the floo powder from him after that…. Didn't you see the way he looked at you in there? He couldn't take his eyes off of you. For all those years at Hogwarts, whenever you walked in the room, his face lit up with happiness. He smiles at you differently than everyone else. Not once has he smiled at Lavender like that."

Hermione smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes really!" she said, laughing a little. "Hermione, he loves you, not her."

She considered this for a moment, then smiled.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting colder out here."

When they walked in, everyone was eating. Hermione and Ginny passed them on their way to Ginny's room. Hermione looked at Ron when they walked in. She noticed his face curve into a slight smile and he watched her, not even looking at Lavender when she talked to him or pulled on his arm. The rest of the family seemed annoyed by Lavender's nonstop talking.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to Gin's bedroom. Hermione thought of Ron and Lavender being together, and it made her cry, until she thought of Ginny's words. They calmed her down, but there was a huge hole in her heart still. A hole that could only be filled with one thing.

Ron.

**Whoa. This story has some more detail and a few changes from the rough draft, and it's 10 times better than before. I think my writing skills have really improved since last year and since I got a fanfiction.**


	2. Lost For Words

It was 10 o'clock on Christmas eve as Hermione sat by the fire, which was gradually dying down. She didn't hear someone walk in and sit down next to her.

"Hey, uh, Hermione?" Ron's voice said, somewhat nervous.

She jumped and looked at him. "Ron, you scared me!" she said, surprised, but not at all mean.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

There was a silence in which Ron played with his hands and Hermione bit her lip, looking at the fire.

They said the other's name in unison, both looking at one another at the exact same moment.

They stared into each other's eyes, words they wanted to say ran through their heads, but somehow, they were lost for words. Ron looked out and found their hands were intertwined with one another, much like they had when they were dating. Gosh how he missed that. He blushed a bright pink and she smiled.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

They looked to the door to see Lavender standing there, hands on her hips. They released hands immediately, and Hermione blushed deep red.

"Well, I'll be going to bed. Night." Hermione said, leaving the room.

She heard Lavender start to complain to Ron, who talked in a reassuring voice.

'_So none of that mattered to him? He really loves her?' _Hermione thought worriedly, walking into Ginny's room.

Ginny looked up when she walked in.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked, walking over to her.

"I've blocked it out for years, but when I sat with him…" said Hermione, walking past Ginny to her guest cot.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny said, turning around to face her.

"I remember everything."

"From what?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"That night. The night everything went wrong."

**Cliff hanger! As usual. Please review!**


	3. Hermione's Memories

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so _so _sorry guys! I just finished an ELA project that I had to make a visual display for, write a speech and a paper, and present it. Now I have a Greek project for social studies that's due Friday :P I'm really trying to keep up on these stories, but I get so busy sometimes, and it all gets so crazy. I hope you guys keep up with my story, or stories, anyways. And I hope you guys will forgive me**

**Okay, I've decided that this story will relate to Gryffindor's Angel. G.A.'s not posted yet, but it will be soon. Ask me if you haven't heard about Gryffindor's Angel yet. Thanks for the positive reviews :)**

**This chapter is based on the song _The Other Side of the Door _by Taylor Swift.**

**Hermione PoV-**

It was a warm summer night. I came home late from work because my boss had kept me over.

I walked into the house to see Ron glaring at me.

"Where have you been?" he growled angrily.

"Sorry love. Miss Lane made me work really late tonight. You know how she can be." I said.

He kept glaring at me. "What?" I asked, moving towards him.

"I know." he said.

I stopped, confused. "Excuse me?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know you've been sneaking around with another guy behind my back."

"Ron, I would never do that to you! I lov-"

"Then why have you been? Who is it, Hermione? Malfoy? McLaggen?"

"I'm not cheating on you, Ronald!"

As he yelled insults at me, I tried to tell him, again and again, that I wouldn't do that, ever. Every word Ron said hurt like nothing else. It was the worst pain I had ever felt.

"You really are insufferable! I should've ditched you years ago!" he bellowed

I fell silent and stared at him. It felt like I had taken a huge blow to the stomach. My heart ached and felt heavy in my chest. I turned and ran out the door, as fast as I could, tears spilling down my face.

He yelled after me. I wasn't sure if he was insulting me or trying to make me stay. These days, I like to think he was trying to bring me back to him. Although, at times, I tell myself if he wanted me to come back, he would've ran after me. How I wish he would've ran after me.

I told myself, over and over, that I was done, that I'd had enough.

I apparated back to my flat. As I walked in the door, my cell phone rang.

_'Ron' _read the caller ID.

I threw the phone on the couch and walked to my room. I cursed at myself for teaching him how to use a phone and helping him buy one.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I moved my arm to the other side of the bed. I was surprised that no one was there. I opened my eyes and looked at the empty space.<p>

"Ron?" I said groggily.

I looked around and found myself in my bedroom, in my flat. Then all the memories of the previous night came crashing back. Ron yelling, calling me... I curled up in bed and buried my face in my pillow. I cried for what seemed like hours.

When I finally dragged myself out of bed, I walked into the living room.

I picked up my phone. There were a ton of missed calls and voicemails, but I ignored them. It started to ring again, but I threw it on the couch again. I didn't want to talk to him. I was still upset. If I talked to him, I would probably end our relationship. I was pretty sure we had already ended it the night previous, but I didn't want to make it official. I didn't want it to end at all.

I was hoping he would come to my flat. I wanted him to throw stones at my window and scream his love for me. I wanted him to stay there, even if it was pouring rain outside.

All I needed, and still need, is on the other side of the door, the one that slammed behind me.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was still mourning. I wasn't surprised by this. I <em>had <em>loved him since first or second year. I wasn't sure exactly when.

I sat on my couch, looking through a photo album Ronhad given me for Christmas one year. I looked at the phone, down at my shirt, then back at the phone. I had forgotten I was wearing Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt he gave me awhile ago. I looked at the phone again, then moaned loudly, frustrated with myself.

* * *

><p>Every day, I thought of everything that had happened. The things we had said. I could hear Ron's voice clearly in my head, yelling...<p>

When I thought about this, I broke down crying. After I finally calmed down, I thought about what else he had said. I realized how much I had misunderstood. I could still hear the door slamming clearly in my head. I could hear him yelling, unable to make out the words.

I picked up a picture of Ron that was on a table nearby. As I looked at it, a tear splashed onto his smiling face. He waved up at me, his lips moving. I knew what he was saying. I had taken the picture and heard him say the words a million times while we were dating. _Hey 'Mione. Love you._

"_Oh Ron. I..." _I whispered to the picture. Fresh tears escaped my eyes and splashed onto the picture. I pulled the picture to my chest and started to cry again.

"_I love you too._"

**I didn't use the whole song, but I thought this was the right place to end it. Please review!**


	4. Christmas Day

What's up with the new fanfiction stuff? It's weird. Okay next chapter!

Hermione awoke to a loud shriek the next morning. She was jerked into a sitting position by the noise. She saw Ginny walk out of the room and found herself alone. She rubbed her eyes and felt an odd feeling around her eyes and down her cheeks. Then she remembered the night previous. How she had thought of Ron and Lavender, how she had cried herself to sleep.

She walked downstairs, where all the family was gathered. There were no open seats, so she just leaned on the door frame and watched Lavender and Ron. They were standing in front of everyone, Ron's arm around Lavender, and Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous.

"We have big news, everyone!" Lavender said excitedly. They all stared at her, waiting for her to announce whatever it was. "We're getting married!" she squealed happily, holding up her left hand. On her ring finger, there was a ring. It had a gold band and a beautiful blue stone in the middle. Hermione stared at the ring as everyone started saying words like "congratulations" and "that's great!". She then looked at Ron, who was staring at her. She let a few tears fall freely, not caring who saw or what they thought, before backing out of the room.

She looked for somewhere to go, where no one would bother her. She went outside, and instantly started sobbing.

_'I can't do this. I can't watch Ron marry someone else.'_

She thought about what she should do. After a few minutes, she examined the area around her.

That's when she saw the pond.

She hurried towards it, taking out her wand as she went.

"Diffindo." she said, pointing her wand at the ice. It broke, leaving a small opening in the ice.

Hermione reached down and felt the water. It was bitterly cold, and it numbed her fingers.

"Well, here goes nothing." she said to herself, then jumped in. She swam down, then to the right, away from the opening.

Every inch of her body was numbed and pained by the cold. Slowly, Hermione felt the oxygen in her body escape her. Her world began to go black, and she thought of Ron.

_'Goodbye my love. I hope you have a wonderful life with Lavender.'_

Her eyes closed, and she was completely motionless. Suddenly, there was a large splash in the water. Someone wrapped their arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to the surface.

Ron laid Hermione on the cold, snowy ground in front of him. They were both completely soaked from the pond. Ron was shivering, but Hermione was still.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

He grabbed her hand, then felt for a pulse. He didn't feel anything. He started to panic.

"Hermione." he said, louder this time.

He put his ear next to her mouth, not hearing any breath escape from it. He looked at her stomach. It wasn't moving.

"Hermione." he said, almost yelling. He pulled out his wand and tried a variety of spells that would help. She stayed the same.

"Hermione!" he yelled loudly at her, shaking her body. "Hermione wake up!" he said, his voice still rising.

Tears started to escape his eyes. He stared at her pale, limp body. His heart felt like it was about to break.

"Hermione." he whispered, holding her to him.

He pushed some stray hairs off her face, then started to cry loudly. His tears fell onto her face and down her cheeks.

"Ron?" a voice said softly.

He looked down at Hermione to see her staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" he said happily. "I- I mean, we thought I'd lost you!"

She just stared at him.

"Mione don't do that! You scared us all half to death!"

"You wouldn't care if I died." she said, looking away from him.

"Of course I would! Why would you think otherwise?"

Before she could answer, everyone else ran outside.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny screamed, pulling her off the ground and into a hug.

"Won-Won!" Lavender said, jumping on him when he got back up. She started snogging him crazily. "I- thought- I- lost- you." she said, each word followed by a kiss.

"Well, you didn't." Ron said, pushing her off gently.

"Well, the two of you need to get inside before you freeze to death!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pushing them both along towards the house. She started nagging the two of them, and Ron and Hermione exchange a knowing smile at one another.

"Hermione, go lay on the couch dear. You need to rest." she said when they walked into the living room.

"Alright." Hermione said. She walked to the couch, laid down, and closed her eyes. Ron moved to follow her, but Lavender jerked his arm in the opposite direction.

"Come on Won-Won. We can go discuss wedding plans." she said, gritting her teeth. Jealousy was growing inside her, and it seemed that the next littlest thing could set her off.

Ron followed Lavender into the kitchen, and Hermione watched them go sadly. She was hoping Ron would've talked to her at least a little. She wanted to thank him for saving her. Someone did come to see her though.

Ginny sat down on the edge of the couch by Hermione's feet.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Hermione, you need to talk to him. Today." she said seriously.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. You know exactly what you have to talk about."

Hermione sighed and looked towards the kitchen. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Brilliant. But you should really rest for awhile."

"I will. I'll talk to him tonight, when everyone else has gone to sleep."

"You sure he'll be up?"

"Positive."

**And that's the end of chapter 4. Hoping to update again soon! Typing more after I post this. Please review!**


	5. Night To Remember

That night, when the house was silent, she quietly tiptoed up the stairs. When she reached the top of the staircase, she saw light flooding out beneath Ron's door. It didn't look like it was coming from his lamp. It was just a bit different from normal light. Then Hermione recognized it. It was coming from Ron's deluminator.

_'Why would he be using his deluminator? He has other sources of light in his room.'_

She walked in, forgetting to knock. On the bed, Ron sat there, Lavender on his lap. They were snogging.

Hermione stared for a moment, then her mind started to race.

She was back in the Gryffindor common room, staring up at Ron. All around, everyone was cheering for him. He had just won the Quidditch game for Gryffindor. Then Lavender was there, snogging him. Once he started snogging back, the image blurred. She realized it was because there were tears in her eyes. She pushed past Gryffindors who were cheering louder and whistling at the two.

Someone hit her hard on the side. She was brought back to reality by Lavender, who bumped into her as hard as she could while leaving the room. Hermione then realized what had happened.

In her mind, she had relived that night in 6th year when Ron and Lavender had first gotten together.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

It was too much. Everything came crashing down on Hermione. Ron and Lavender. Her and Ron not being friends, and that they would never fix it. Ron marrying Lavender, not her.

Hermione began to cry. "Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

He pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong Mione? You having alot of stress from work?"

She pulled away from him and stared at him again. "Yeah. Work." she lied.

But something in her eyes told Ron she was lying.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

He walked her over to his bed and they both sat down.

"Mione, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Ron."

Secretly, they both wanted to replace "miss" with another word.

"Do you want to fix our relationship?"

"Since the day it was ended." she said, giving a small smile.

"Great. So we're friends again." Ron said, smiling.

"Friends." Hermione said in a dull tone.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, then Hermione started sobbing again.

Ron didn't understand. He hugged her and thought,

_'Why is she crying? Didn't she come here to make amends? Unless she... no, that's impossible.'_

He sat there hugging her, thinking of all the possibilities why she was crying. After awhile, she became still. Ron looked down at her.

_'She fell asleep. What now?' _he thought.

As he stared at her, he took in her features, and a memory came back to him.

_Flashback_

Ron was lying in his bed in the tent. Harry was outside keeping watch, and Hermione was probably on the other side of the tent in her bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he was thinking about too many things. He wasn't scared about himself, he was scared about everyone else. His parents, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Harry. Hermione.

"Ron?" someone whispered. He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing in front of him. He took one look at her, and knew why she was there. He moved over in his bed and let her climb in.

"I'm scared." she said quietly. He could see dried tear marks down her face, and new ones were forming.

"I know. But we're doing the right thing by doing this."

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Please don't leave again."

"I won't. I'll never leave you again."

Soon after that, she fell asleep. Ron watched her sleep for awhile before going to bed himself. The next morning, she was outside keeping watch. But when he woke up, she turned around and smiled at him.

_Flashback end_

That was the only time they were alone together like that. He pulled her to him as he laid down. After a few minutes, Hermione started to get up, but Ron stopped her.

"Sorry Ron. I'll go back to my room."

"Or you could stay? I mean, if you wanted to..."

She gave him an odd look, then laid back down. It's not everyday that he asks her these kinds of things. He barely talks to her at all anymore.

"Night Mione."

"Night Ron."

**:O what's gonna happen here? Only the next chapter will tell. Please review!**


	6. And The Drama Begins

Hermione woke up the next morning to yelling from downstairs. She opened her eyes and looked around, momentarily confused. Then she had remembered the night previous.

_'Oh. My. Gosh. I slept with _Ron!_' _she thought to herself.

More yelling emanated from below. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she knew it was a woman's voice.

Hermione crept quietly down the stairs, stopping behind the closed kitchen door, listening.

"What went on last night, Ronald?" she heard Lavender's icy voice say.

"Nothing happened, darling!" Ron's voice said reassuringly.

"I hope that's true. I was so thrilled when she was out of your life because you weren't a blood traitor anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with Muggleborns, Lav. Why have you been so prejudice since sixth year?"

She didn't answer.

"Wait...are you _jealous _of _Hermione_?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"No Ron I just don't know what you ever saw in her, even as a friend. She's daft, self centered, bossy, and not attractive at all."

"Lavender, that's-" Ron's voice was quieter and somewhat fierce.

"And she thinks she can just walk in here and steal you from me. She's so full of it the filthy little mudblood."

Tears were sliding down Hermione's face. She didn't care what Lavender thought, but she did care what Ron thought. She opened the door slightly and saw them standing there. Lavender had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Ron. Ron's back was to Hermione, but by the way he stood, she knew what his face looked like. It's one of the looks he would always give Malfoy. Angry and menacing.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that. Hermione is not daft, she's the smartest person I've ever met! And have you heard yourself talk before? Don't you know how you act? _You're_ the self centered and bossy one! And as for attractiveness...!" he yelled, but quieted down on the last one.

"Exactly. You don't think she's attractive." she said, starting to walk away.

"Lavender." Ron said evenly.

She stopped, turned around, looking at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Looks aren't everything, no matter what you think. Even so, Hermione has everything perfect. The lips, the figure, you name it, Hermione's are perfect. As for you...I can't say the same."

Lavender stood there, mouth gaping slightly, staring at him with wide eyes. He turned and started to walk to the door Hermione was hiding behind. She got up and went up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She opened Ginny's bedroom door, ran inside, and closed the door quietly behind her. She waited and listened as Ron passed, walking up to his room. She sighed in relief and went to her bag that was lying on the floor. She threw on a shirt and jeans, then ripped through her hair. She looked at it in the mirror. It was frizzed slightly, so she pulled it back in a ponytail. Someone knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"Hey." Ron said, smiling at her.

"Hi Ron. What was all that yelling about earlier?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Have you seen any of my family lately?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Weird. Well you wanna eat breakfast with me?"

"Wouldn't you rather eat with Lavender?"

"Nah, I spend so much time with her already planning the wedding and all. We need to spend more time together." he said, taking her hand in his. "I really miss you, Mione."

"I know I miss you too." she said, looking down at their hands.

They entered the sitting room and Hermione stopped Ron before he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get breakfast, you stay here, okay?"

"Alright."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and she spotted Lavender staring out the window. Lavender whipped around, glaring at her. She stood there, frozen, staring right back into Lavender's eyes. All of a sudden, Lavender was running right for her. Lavender tackled Hermione to the ground, scratching every inch of her that she could reach. Hermione screamed, but it was almost completely drowned out by Lavender's yells of anger.

_"STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY WON-WON!"_ Lavender shouted, raising her arm to punch her.

Ron ran in the room and took in the scene right as Lavender's fist hit Hermione's cheek.

"Lavender! Stop it!" Ron yelled, running towards them.

She got another punch in before Ron pulled Hermione away from her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. The door opened and the rest of the family stepped in and looked at the three. Lavender started to go for Hermione again, but Fred and George grabbed her, each taking one of her arms.

"Lavender! Calm down!" George said, shocked.

"I will NOT calm down! That MUDBLOOD is trying to steal my BOYFRIEND!" Lavender shrieked.

"Hermione? She hasn't been doing anything! _You've _done more damage than _she _has!" Ginny exclaimed.

While this conversation was going on, Ron stroked Hermione's hair, comforting her. Lavender noticed and screamed again, punched Fred and George, then ran towards them. But Ron was ready. He stood up quickly, then moved Hermione behind him, putting her arms around himself and holding her hands.

"Leave her alone, Lav." Ron said, staring down icily into her eyes.

Lavender stared at him for a moment, then suddenly, she pushed Ron's side and pulled Hermione's arm to pull them apart. Ron fell to the floor by Fred and George's feet.

"Protego!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the Weasleys.

Now it was just her and Hermione.

**Cliff hanger! Love making these. Review pleaseee!**


	7. Lavender's Rage

**Loving all the reviews guys. Thanks so much!**

**Guest- Just keep reading. You'll see(:**

**~This chapter is dedicated to the amazing sherychery7, who fixed my writer's block for this story, and is my number one fan :)~**

Lavender stormed up to her, pulling out her wand as she went. She held her wand up under Hermione's chin.

"Why did you have to ruin my plan?" she asked quietly, pressing her wand into Hermione's skin.

"What plan?" Hermione asked.

"The one that took MONTHS and MONTHS to MAKE!" she said, starting to punch Hermione from anger. "I had to think of how to make everything PERFECT. It was brilliant. I told Seamus and a few others that you were cheating on Ron with some other guy, because I knew they would tell him. I knew you two would get in a huge fight and break up, then I started talking to Ron to make him fall for ME instead. That didn't work, because he was still moping around about YOU. Then I made a FAKE invitation to a wedding for you and Krum, then showed it to Ron. After a week, he finally went out with me."

The Weasleys and Hermione just stared at her. Lavender turned and looked at Ron, who looked enraged, redder than his hair.

"Because that's how much I love you, Won-Won." she said, putting her hands up against the invisible wall barrier.

"Silencio!" Ginny said, pointing her wand at Ron before he could start talking.

Ron's mouth started moving frantically, and he was trying to yell. Hermione could make out some foul words. Lavender backed away from him, offended.

Lavender walked back over to Hermione, glaring at her. "THAT plan. And you completely RUINED IT." she screamed, then smacked Hermione across the face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron said, pounding his fists against the barrier. Obviously Ginny had taken the charm off of him.

"Not unless you admit you love me with all your heart and promise to marry me for life. And I'll get out some Veritaserum just to make sure you're being honest." she said.

Ron glared at her. "I will never love you, Lavender."

She looked enraged, and as though she was going mad. She pointed her wand at Hermione. "Crucio!" she yelled.

Hermione screamed, and it was just as bad as it was at Malfoy Manor.

"NO! STOP!" Ron screamed, feeling just as helpless as he did in the cellar.

"Not until you admit you love me and say you'll marry me! CRUCIO!"

Another agonizing scream. Ron realized he was almost crying, and he reached his hand up to touch the barrier.

Only it wasn't there. He realized the charm had worn off, and immediately got up. He ran over to them, shoved Lavender to the ground, and kneeled down beside Hermione, lifting her up into his arms.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he whispered.

She shook her head, but it was barely noticeable.

He saw a shadow looming over his body. He turned around to see an enraged Lavender standing over him. Ron stood up, still holding Hermione in his arms.

"Lavender, we're through. Leave my house right now."

She glared at him. "You filthy blood traitor! Have fun with your stupid mudblood friend and traitor family!" she screamed, storming out of the house and disapparating.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Ron broke the silence by loudly going into the living room. He gently set Hermione down on the couch, then sat down himself. He took her hand, and used his other hand to stroke her hair.

After awhile, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Ron said quietly, leaning a little closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess... Where's Lavender?"

"Gone. I told her to leave."

"But Ron-"

"It's fine, Hermione."

"What about the wedding?"

"I don't know..."

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't come, you and Lavender would be happily getting married tomorrow."

"Hermione, I don't want to marry Lavender. I want to marry you."

She stared at him. "Wait... what?"

"I love you, Hermione. Not Lavender."

"Then why-?"

"Because Lavender lied to me, remember? She told me you were getting married. To Viktor. I didn't know what to do, so I proposed to Lavender so I wouldn't end up alone."

She kept staring at him, speechless.

"I was so broken when you left, Hermione. Nothing felt right. But when you walked back into my life again... It just felt... _right_."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do either. I thought, I don't know, maybe you would come back to me."

"I was such a prat for not going after you. I should've just went to your place and apologized. I should've known you wouldn't do that to me... I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"I'm sorry too, Ron."

There was silence for awhile.

"That ring I gave to Lavender...it was really for you."

"It was?"

"Yeah, but after I bought it, I heard the rumor and...well, you know."

"Well, I don't think you'll be getting that back anytime soon."

He laughed. "I know. So..." He pulled out a small box from his back pocket and got down on one knee.

She sat up, looking at him, a small smile growing on her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. And nothing's going to change that. Will you marry me?"

Her hands were pressed over her mouth, and tears streamed down her face. She moved her hands to show the biggest smile he had ever seen. She nodded vigorously. They stood up and Ron leaned down to snog her. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. The kiss became deeper, and Hermione stood on tip-toe just so she could reach better. Realizing this, Ron lifted her off her feet so she wouldn't have to stretch. Cheers came from the doorway, and they looked to see all the Weasleys standing there.

Ron put a blushing Hermione back on the ground, then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, go on then! Put the ring on her finger!" Ginny said.

Ron took Hermione's hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It fits-"

"Perfectly." he said, finishing her sentence.

They smiled at each other.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's our thing!" George finished.

They all laughed.

"So when's the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Next week?"

"Wonderful... Oh my gosh, there's so much to do!" Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and hurrying into the kitchen. "Let's get started!"

**What do you all think? Sorry about having to put this on hiatus, by the way!**


	8. A Suprise and Some Kisses

Hermione paced in the kitchen with the phone up to her ear. She had finally gotten it to work, and would tell Arthur later. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her clothes were wrinkled and looked sloppy.

"Yes, hello? I need 8 dozen roses sent to... You're out of roses?"

Ron walked into the room as she said this. She seemed really disappointed.

"Alright, thank you." she said, then hung up the phone.

She sighed, then slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning, beautiful." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I look atrocious."

"You look wonderful. As always."

"Gee, thanks, Ron." she said sarcastically.

"That was a compliment, love."

She stayed silent.

"So...they're out of roses, huh?"

"Yeah. I've tried everywhere. They seem to be all out of them.

"Sorry, Mione. Hey, maybe a walk will get your mind off it."

"Ron, I'm not going out looking like this."

"We'll stay within the Burrow."

"I know, but there could still be reporters..."

"It's been over six years, Hermione."

"That doesn't stop them. They still flock Harry's house. And mine."

"Well we have special protection. Come on, please? For me?"

She stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

He smiled and stood up. Hermione stood as well and tried to fix her clothes, but they were too messy to be fixed by hand. She pulled out her wand, removed the wrinkles, and took some of the frizz out of her hair.

They put on boots and their winter coats, then walked out into the cold, snowy day. They walked around and after a while, they walked into the little tented area where their wedding was going to be held. Hermione didn't want the guests or anyone to be cold, so they put up a tent. But Ron wanted to see the sky, so they promised to remove the top of the tent on their wedding day.

Hermione stopped and stared at the alter, where over 100 red roses sat. She looked at Ron, confused, but happy.

"Suprise." he said, smiling.

She smiled brightly and hugged him. "When'd you buy these?"

"Yesterday. I know they're your favorite."

She smiled, but it clouded over after a few minutes. "But Ron... they're going to die! That's why I was planning on buying them-" Ron put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Hermione, I put a preservation charm on them. They'll stay fresh and beautiful for as long as you want."

"You put a preservation charm on them? Really?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

"Always the tone of suprise." he smiled.

She smiled back, then walked down the aisle, looking at the chairs and everything else. When she reached the alter, she turned around and held her hand out to him. He walked over to her and took her hand, then twirled her. She smiled happily up at him as he pulled her closer.

"You are going to be the best Weasley we've ever had." he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She blushed, then said, "I could never beat you."

"You already have." he said, then leaned down and trapped her lips in his. She responded quickly, weaving her hands through his hair. They only broke apart when they needed air. They smiled widely at each other.

"Would you like to go work more on the wedding?" Ron asked her.

She shook her head. "I'd rather stay here with you." she said, then lightly tugged the collar of his shirt down, and their lips met again.

"Ron! Hermione! Where are you?" Mrs. Weasley called.

They broke apart and blushed, even though they knew no one could see them.

"Shall we?" Ron asked, putting his fist on his hip.

Hermione put her arm in the gap between Ron's arm and his body, and they walked out of the tent together.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be up soon! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	9. Preparations and Curses

The day of the wedding was upon them, and everyone was running around, doing last minute preparations.

Ron slipped away from the chaos for a moment, and made his way to Ginny's room, where Hermione was getting ready. He knocked on the door, then started to open it, but his mother came up the stairs and stopped him.

"Ron! You can't go in there!" Molly exclaimed, smacking his hand away from the door knob.

"Why not?"

"You can't see her dress! It's bad luck. Now go back up to your room and get ready."

"Well, can you tell Hermione not to straighten her hair? I love it the way it is." he said.

"Alright." she said, then slid into Ginny's room, only opening the door slightly so he couldn't see anything in the room.

He slumped back up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, he saw his brothers Fred and George standing there.

"Hey guys." Ron said.

"Hey Ickle Ronnikins." Fred said, ruffling his hair. Ron grimaced and fixed his hair.

"Hey congratulations. Finally got her back, did you?" George said, smirking.

"Yes. I did. And I couldn't be happier." he said, pulling out his dress robes.

"What? No frills like your old ones?" Fred said, smirking.

"Oh shut it." Ron said, ushering them out of the room so he could get dressed.

After he got his clothes on, he looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie and other little things.

_'I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to marry Hermione Granger.' _he thought, then smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Hermione went down to the kitchen, holding up her dress so it wouldn't get caught on anything. She looked around as people moved all around her. People started asking her a million questions. She shook her head, quickly making her way to the back yard. She saw even more people out here. She just wanted to be alone. Or with one of her best mates.<p>

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around. Ginny stood there, smiling at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"More nervous than ever."

"That's to be expected. Don't worry, you won't regret your decision."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Mrs. Weasley came outside and saw the two girls standing there.

"Hermione! You need to get back in the house! What if Ron sees you?"

"Surely Ron and Hermione will fall out of love and never talk to each other again." Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Come along, dear." Molly said, guiding her into the house. "Oh, and Ron would like you not to straighten your hair. He said he loves it the way it is." she said, smiling. Hermione smiled too.

When they entered the kitchen, Molly went to go correct someone making some kind of food. Hermione walked back up the stairs to Ginny's room by herself.

When she walked into the room, a blonde girl was sitting at the vanity in a courset, fixing her makeup.

"_Lavender?_" Hermione asked, moving back towards the door.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione turned around and started to leave the room, but Lavender stood up and pointed her wand at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lavender said.

Hermione froze where she was. Lavender put down her wand, and walked over to Hermione. She closed the door and pulled her to the middle of the room. She took Hermione's dress from her so she was only wearing her courset. She put the dress on herself, but it was too small for her.

"No matter..." she said, walking over to Hermione and plucking a few hairs from her head. She put them into a substance, which changed color when the hair hit it.

Lavender drank it, then started to change. After a few moments, she turned to Hermione, and it was like she was looking in the mirror.

Lavender fixed her hair with her wand in the mirror, straightening it. She stuck a white flower in her hair, then walked to the door, but stopped before she opened it. She walked over to Hermione.

"Since this charm is going to wear off..." she said, opening a drawer and pulling out a cloth.

Lavender tied Hermione's hands behind her back and her feet together. Tightly. So tight, there was no way Hermione would be able to get out of them.

"And one last thing." Lavender said, smiling evilly. She took a cloth, stuck it in Hermione's mouth, and tied it behind her head.

Lavender walked to the door, turned around, then said mockingly, "Have a nice life, _Hermione_." Then left the room.

* * *

><p>Ron waited at the end of the aisle for Hermione, who was over 10 minutes late. Which was completely unlike her. The music started, and he smiled as she walked down the aisle. He frowned slightly as he noticed her hair was straightened, though. And it seemed like she was walking a bit too fast though. Like she was in a rush.<p>

She reached him, and her dad passed her off to him.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

She smiled, then the preacher started talking.

* * *

><p>Up in Ginny's room, Hermione realized the curse had finally worn off after the longest time. She rolled onto the floor with a thud, then got onto her knees. She slowly moved over to the windows and stared at the tent, which she could see Ron and fake her at the end of the aisle. She struggled, trying to get the cloths undone. She stopped after a long while, then tried to scream. The cloth in her mouth muffled her voice almost completely though, and she was sure there was no one in the house.<p>

Slowly, she got herself on her feet, and walked over to the door. She put her back to it and grabbed the handle with her hand. Locked. She looked around for her wand, but it was gone.

She hopped back over to the window and fell to her knees. Tears started falling down her face as she watched them smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Ron smiled at Hermione as they came to the end of the ceremony.<p>

"Hermione Granger, do you take Ron Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She stared into Ron's eyes. "I do."

Ron's eyes flickered with confusion.

_'There's something wrong here. Something in her eyes tell me...' _he thought to himself.

"Ron Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked, looking intently at him.

Ron felt unsure. He looked around, then at the sky. He looked at the house, and noticed something in one of the windows.

He saw Hermione in the window, in a courset, struggling with something. Her mouth was covered with a cloth and he could tell her hands were bound. There were tears streaming down her face as she watched him.

"Hermione." he said, then ran out of the tent, causing everyone but Lavender confusion.

He ran into the house and up the stairs to Ginny's room. The door was locked, but he took out his wand. "Alohomora!" He flung open the door and saw Hermione sitting on the floor. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of him. He ran over to her and kneeled next to her, quickly undoing the knots.

He removed the scarf from her mouth last, and she threw her arms around his neck and started crying again.

Ron stroked her hair and held her tightly. "It's alright, Hermione. You're safe now."

The rest of the Weasleys and Harry walked into the room and stared at them.

"Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah, it's her." Ron said.

"Then who's...?"

The other Hermione stormed into the room and over to Ron and Hermione.

"You ruin EVERYTHING!" she yelled at Hermione. "Get out of my life and stay away from my Won-Won!" As she yelled all of this, her features changed back to her own. After a minute, she was completely Lavender again.

"Lavender! You need to leave. Now." Ron said angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Fred picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, then started to walk out the door.

"Put me down! NOW!" Lavender shrieked, kicking and punching.

"Fred, wait." Ron said.

Lavender gave him a hopeful look.

"She's still wearing Hermione's dress."

Lavender's face contorted into rage as she started to kick and punch again.

"Hey Hermione, I found this in the kitchen." Ginny said, handing her her wand.

"Thanks, Gin. Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Lavender. She became frozen, and Fred set her down on the bed.

"Well, we'll leave you girls alone now." Fred said, walking out of the room, the others following him.

"Hey," Hermione said, pulling Ron back. "Meet me at the end of the aisle in a half hour?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled, gave her a quick kiss, then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's the wedding! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. The Wedding

**Hope you guys are ready for a long chapter! Enjoy :)**

After Lavender was thrown out and Hermione was ready, everyone gathered in the tent. The roof was taken off the tent again, and the music started to play.

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle by herself. Ron stared at her in awe. Her hair was curly, as it always was, and she looked stunning in the dress. As she walked, snow softly fell on her hair. Ron loved that.

When she reached the end of the aisle, Ron took her hand.

"You look...beautiful. Gorgeous. More than perfect." he said, using his other hand to tuck some hair behind her ear.

She blushed. "Thanks. You look amazing."

He smiled, then the preacher started to talk. Hermione held Ron's hands and listened to the preacher intently. Ron stared at her still, not able to focus on a single word he said. It was like being in class all over again, only this was much, much better.

When she looked back at him, he couldn't help smiling at her. The smile he reserved especially for her. She smiled back at him, and mouthed _'I love you.'_

_'I love you more.' _he mouthed back.

"Hermione Granger, do you take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked her.

She kept staring at Ron. "I do."

"Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He didn't take his eyes off Hermione's. He could tell it was her. Those chocolate eyes sparkled back happily at him like no one else's could.

"I do." he said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said, stepping back from them with a smile on his face.

He stepped closer to her. They stared at each other for awhile, making the crowd anxious.

Ron leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Cheers came from the crowd, and they broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione Weasley." Ron whispered.

She smiled. "Has a good ring to it."

"Yeah it does. Better than Hermione McLaggen or Hermione Krum." he said jokingly.

"Well..." she said, pretending to think.

"Oh shut up." Ron said, then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>After the wedding, they opened up an even larger area for the reception. The cooks served the food, and everyone found their seats. There was a special table where the people closest people to the bride and groom sat. It was right next to the bride and groom's table. The table consisted of Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny on Ron's side of the table, and Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger on Hermione's side.<p>

Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Hey," she said as Ginny trapped her in a hug.

"Congratulations!" Ginny said, pulling away from her.

"Thanks, Gin. Hey I reserved a special spot for you." she said, smiling.

"Oh where?"

"Right..." she said, guiding Ginny over to the other side of the table. "There." she said, pointing to an empty seat next to Harry.

Ginny smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks, Hermione." she said, then went to her new seat by Harry.

Hermione took her seat again, and Ron smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just smiling at my wife... It feels nice saying that." he said.

"It feels nice hearing it." she smiled back at him.

After they finished dinner, they waited for the dance floor to be opened. Suddenly, there was a round of clinking glasses. Before Hermione knew it, she was on her feet, and Ron was kissing her. There were loud cheers as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They broke apart, smiling, and sat back down. There was silence between the two for a moment, but as Ron went to say something, Hermione scooted her chair closer to his and grabbed his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"The first dance is for the bride and groom!" the band announced.

Ron and Hermione walked onto the dance floor and took their positions. When the music started, they began to dance. After awhile, people started to join in, dancing around them. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey Mione."

"Yes Ron?"

"Remember when you taught me how to dance?"

She smiled. ''Of course. You kept messing up... And that's the first time you told me you loved me."

"And do you remember what song was playing when I told you that?"

She thought for a moment, then her face lit up with happiness. "It was this one!" she said, listening to the song they were dancing to. "That wasn't coincidence, was it, Ron?"

"Nothing gets past the brightest witch of her age." Ron smiled, then twirled her.

"I love you." he said, holding her closer.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

Molly and Arthur came up to them.

"May we cut in?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, then began to dance with Arthur.

"I knew it." Arthur said.

"Knew what?" she asked.

"Since that first summer Ron came back from Hogwarts, he couldn't stop talking about this annoying, bushy haired girl. And then all those summers afterwards he was waiting for your letters every morning by the window. He would always smile as he read them. I knew it was going to be you that he would fall in love with."

Hermione smiled. "You could tell? Even when he was eleven?" she asked.

"Of course! It was quite obvious to everyone but you two."

She laughed. "Well, your son _can _be thick at times. He never failed to confuse me."

"Very true."

Ron and Molly came over to them. "Trade?"

"Sure."

Ron took Hermione and started dancing again.

"What'd you and my dad talk about?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing really. Muggle things." he could tell she was lying.

"Okay what were you _really_ talking about?"

Someone tapped Ron's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Viktor Krum asked, holding his hand out to Hermione.

Hermione felt Ron's body tense as he looked at Viktor. She looked at Ginny pleadingly, who was dancing with Harry. She nodded, told Harry something, then walked over to Ron.

"Hey Ron come dance with me!" Ginny said, pulling him away from Viktor and Hermione.

Ron and Ginny started to dance, but he kept staring at Hermione and Viktor.

"Ron," Ginny said pointedly. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"She married you." Ginny said, and he relaxed a little.

After awhile, they made their way over to Viktor and Hermione, who were laughing. Ron took Hermione's hand and quickly twirled her. She ended up next to him and he placed his arm around her.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"What?" he said.

"I vill see you later, Herm-own-ninny." Viktor said, bowed, then left.

Ron started to dance with Hermione again, but she looked angrily away from him.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked.

"Why did you do that? Viktor's my _friend!_" she said.

"Like I said in fourth year, I think he had a little more than friendship on his mind."

"That was in fourth year, Ron! I'm with you now! He's not that kind of person."

Ron was silent for awhile.

"Why's he here anyways?" he asked.

"I invited him."

He gave her an outraged look.

"He's my friend, Ronald! You know that!"

Ron murmured angrily.

Ginny and Harry walked up to them.

"You two are bickering still? It's your wedding day!" Harry said.

"Classic Ron and Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"I think I'll dance with Harry for awhile, if that's alright with you, Gin."

"Sure, go ahead."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

She glared at him, then walked off with Harry.

Ginny started dancing with him again. "Maybe if you'd stop being so jealous over nothing, you two would get along better."

"But he-!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed. "I guess you're right."

They looked for Harry and Hermione again. Harry was at the drinks table, but Hermione wasn't with him. They spotted her off the dance floor, trying to walk away from Cormac McLaggen, but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Now _that's _something you have to watch out for." Ginny said, pointing at them.

Ron and Ginny quickly made their way over to them. Ron stomped and pulled out his wand as he walked.

"I'm married, Cormac!" Hermione said.

"Come on, just one kiss." he said, taking her other arm and pulling her closer.

Ron took Hermione's waist and pulled her away from him. He then walked up to Cormac and stuck his wand under his chin threateningly.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Hermione." he growled, pushing his wand into Cormac's skin.

"_Your _Hermione? No. _My _Mione." Cormac snarled.

"Nobody, _nobody, _calls her Mione but_ me._"

"Not anymore, Weasley."

Ron punched Cormac, and he staggered backwards. He held his cheek for a moment, then looked back at Ron.

"That's it." he said, then ran straight at Ron.

They fell to the floor and started throwing punches at each other. They rolled around, and Cormac pinned Ron to the floor. He punched his face multiple times.

"Stop! Stop it!" a girl's voice cried. He looked up and saw Hermione crying, running towards them.

She kneeled down and cupped Ron's cheek in her hand.

"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked. His eyes were closed and he laid still.

Cormac's face went red. He made a motion to a few guys, and they came over. They took Hermione and dragged her away from the two.

"No! Let me go! RON!" she screamed, kicking and crying.

"Stand up." Cormac said, pulling Ron off the ground. He was shaky, but he stood up.

Cormac came at him again, and Ron almost fell to the ground. He regained his balance, toughened up a bit, then threw a punch. Cormac easily blocked it, twisted his arm, and pushed him to the ground. He walked away, and his family rushed over to him. Ginny stepped in front of Cormac before he could reach Hermione.

"Oh no you don't!" she said.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her to the floor, then walked right up to Hermione.

"Come on, love. Let's go home." he said, then threw her over his shoulder.

Hermione kicked and screamed, still crying, calling out Ron's name. People tried to stop Cormac, but the two guys tossed them aside. As they approached the door, Viktor stopped them.

"No one messes vith Herm-own-ninny." he said. He moved his leg and hit Cormac's, making him fall forward. Before he hit the ground, Viktor caught Hermione. Cormac landed right on his face. He sat up, blood seeping from his nose and a bruise forming on his forehead.

"Fine. You win... This time." he said, then walked out with his cronies.

Viktor set Hermione down, and she ran over to Ron.

"Ron? Are you okay?" she whispered, pushing some of his hair from his face.

He opened his eyes. "Mione?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How'd you get away from him?"

"Viktor helped me."

Ron stood up, and took Hermione's hand.

"It's alright, everyone. I'll be fine." he assured the crowd. "Let's just keep the party going."

After everything resumed again, Ron and Hermione made their way over to Viktor.

"Thank you for saving Hermione. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you." Ron said.

"You're velcome. Anything for Herm-own-ninny and her husband." he said.

Ron smiled, then led Hermione back out onto the dance floor.

"See? Just friends." Hermione said.

"I know, I know. But McLaggen is a whole different story. If he comes around here again, I'm going to kick his-"

"Ronald!"

"What? I will! Nobody tries to steal my Mione. If they do, they've got another thing coming."

Hermione chuckled, then rested her head on Ron's chest and closed her eyes. It was silent for awhile, and they just danced. Suddenly Ron noticed Hermione was barely moving. He looked down at her.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go in the house." he said, starting to pull away from her. She hung onto him.

"I'm too tired to walk." she mumbled.

He smiled down at her. "Alright, Mione." he said. He removed her arms from himself, then picked her up in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest again.

As Ron carried her through the tent, there were many rounds of "Awww" and "That's so cute!" When they were approaching the house, Ron saw his mum in the kitchen. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Mum, what are you doing in here? I thought you'd still be at the party."

She smiled at him and Hermione. "I thought you two'd still be there too."

"Mione's really tired. She was too tired to even walk here."

"Really." Molly said, smirking. She walked over to them and looked at Hermione.

"Too bad. I thought she might want to read the new book I got her for her wedding present."

Hermione's eyes sprung open and she looked at Molly.

"What book?" she asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Mione! I thought you were tired!"

She blushed. "More or less."

"I did the exact same thing to Arthur on our wedding day." Molly laughed.

Ron set Hermione down, and took her hand again.

"Well, we'll just go upstairs anyways." Ron said, starting to walk upstairs.

They climbed the stairs up to Ron's room.

"Separate beds!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

"MUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think overall? I just made a long chapter of this because it was really short with just the wedding.<strong>


End file.
